Batman 12: un murciélago en Japón
by HarleyDark
Summary: El Guason planea algo contra Batman y esta vez piensa utilizar a un chico egocéntrico que vive en japón, por su parte Barbara Gordon tendrá que viajar a una preparatoria para ser parte de una exposición encontrándose con una chica y su problemática familia entre ellos su fenómeno prometido.
1. capitulo 1 El inicio de las locuras

**CAPITULO 1 EL INICIO DE LAS LOCURAS.**

Esta noche es de Ciudad Gótica, una ciudad llena de escondiste oscuros y que en ellos se encuentran grandes criminales, entre estos criminales se encontraba él más buscado por el caballero de la noche y por la misma justicia de Gotham; el Joker.  
Escondido como una rata junto con sus secuaces y su fiel amada arlequín, estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus malévolos planes, dirigiéndose a la ventada toda cubierta por pedazos de madera podridos, se asomo para ver si no había policías o que el caballero oscuro estuviera cerca; pero nada, todo estaba despejado sin ninguna luz de justicia castigadora para él. Entonces tranquilo y sin más preámbulos comenzó a enseñarles a los patanes de sus trabajadores el plan que los haría de una vez por todas más ricos y también haría posible el exterminio de Batman, todos se quedaron callados para oir al señor de la sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo muy seguro de si mismo- para exterminar al murciélago necesitamos dinero, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo he investigado, leído y he visto noticias, hasta que al fin se me ocurrió una solución perfecta para ser mejores que el murciélago.  
Entre tanta duda, Harley se acerco cariñosamente a su amado comodín, y colocándose a lado de él, tomo su brazo y comento- oye, cariñito, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estas planeando, mmm?. El Joker con una sonrisa abrazo a Harley y se dirigió a todos los presentes- Bueno, es a eso a lo que iba mi querido pastelito, yo llegue a la conclusión de que debemos tener un socio- a lo que todos se quedaron pasmados, ¿un socio?, ¿Quién diablos seria capaz de ayudar al Guasón? Todos no creían a alguien consiente de darle alguna ayuda al Joker, el ultimo que fue Lex Luthor, lo traiciono; así que quien seria.  
El joker dejo de abrazar a Harley, se dirigió a un mas cerca de sus secuaces, Harley se dio vuelta y volvió a su lugar- La solución queridos camaradas es muy simple y se encuentra en este lugar- se acercó a la pared húmeda y despintada, jalo de un cordón, así cayó un mapa y señalo en el país de Japón en un barrio llamado Furinkan- ¿Saben por que señalo este pequeño lugar? Mmmm, porque ahí se encuentra nada más y nada menos que mi socio, mi socio es este chico- asi saco una foto imprimida de un joven de cabello castaño rizado, nariz respingada, una kimono de color azul marino, al parecer se veía como de unos 17 años- este chico mis queridos colegas es mi socio, el único problema que tenemos mmm…. Saben cual es?.

¿El pasaje?- dijo Mo, uno de sus secuaces- tal vez como ir allá, ¿no?- en fin todos decían lo mismo, llego un momento en que se quedaron callados, entonces el Guasón soltó una carcajada- no chicos, ese no es problema, el problema es que no nos hemos presentado, así que le vamos hacer una visita sorpresa jajajajaja- los demás quedaron convencidos con una cara de satisfacción, esperaron hasta las dos de la madrugada, asaltaron a los aviadores fanáticos del puerto de aterrizaje, tomaron una avioneta y partieron a Japón para cumplir este nuevo plan.

En la mañana, en la misma ciudad Gótica, en un departamento de soltera se encontraba Bárbara Gordon, la hija del comisionado. Ella se estaba preparando para irse a la universidad, solo estaba concentrada en su proyecto de filosofía, no podía quedarse muy tranquila si acaso no aprobaban esté. El correo llegó a su departamento, muy entusiasmada lo recibió, lo recogió del suelo y se dirigió a la mesa para verlo, en entre las cartas, se encontraba una del instituto de letras y palabras de Historia, con nerviosismo abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer. Después de leerla salto de la emoción, la carta decía que la habían aprobado su proyecto, pero para ser aprobado completamente, tenía que hacer un viaje a Tokio y exponerlo en la escuela de estudios medio superior de Furinkan.  
A Bárbara no le espantaba, se sentía muy segura, así que antes de irse a la escuela fue a avisarle a su padre para saber su opinión.


	2. Capitulo 2 Mundos diferentes, destinos

Barbará se fue a la oficina de su padre para ver como seria su viaje. Al llegar a la agencia de policía de ciudad Gotica, todos los presentes la saludaron con familiaridad, muy tranquila y orgullosa de sí misma entró a la oficina de su padre, al comsionado se le hizo raro ver allí a su hija:  
-Papá, ¿adivina que me pasó?- se sentó del otro lado del escritorio con una gran sonrisa, solo abrazaba sus rodillas y se mordía los labios de lo nerviosa que estaba, a lo que su papá dedujo solo una cosa:  
-Mmmm, no se Barbará, ¿Qué te pudo pasar para que pongas esa cara? ¿Acaso el chico llamado Ricardo se te declaró?- lo expresó con una gran sonrisa, pero Barbará no le agradó esa pregunta como respuesta de su padre, ya que no sentía nada más que afecto por el joven Ricardo:  
-No papá- lo expresó con un tono de voz muy serio- lo que pasó es que me llegó en la mañana esta carta, que dice que tengo la oportunidad de presentar mi proyecto en la escuela preparatoria de Furinkan-  
Su papá se leyó la carta mientras ella le decía el resumen de la misma, luego su mirada se volvió hacia su hija, sólo pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado, los años transcurrieron muy rápido y su pequeña Barbará creció, ya no era la niña del pequeño oso de peluche que llamaba ¨Mrs. Bear¨, ahora su hija tendría que salir lejos de su hogar a realizar su sueño.  
El comisionado le dio un gran abrazo a su hija, era una abrazo tan tierno entre padre e hija, e incluso hubo unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría por parte de Gordon:  
-Papá, ¿estas llorando?-  
-No Bab, solo estoy algo nervioso, quiero que te cuides- se limpio las lagrimas que opacaban sus lentes- espera- dijo volteándose hacia su hija- ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?-  
Barbará miro la carta, se dio cuenta que era ese mismo día a las 10:30 de la noche, al ver esto se sorprendió tanto que apresuró a su papá para que la acompañara a preparar su equipaje y a comprar cosas para su viaje, salieron corriendo de la oficina sin darse tiempo de avisar a los demás.  
Durante el trayecto del día, llamó Katy, la tía de Barbará, para saber como estaba ella y su tío, Barbará nerviosa sacó su celular, asi que conteso:  
-Bueno..  
-Hola Barbara, soy Katy, ¿Cómo estas?  
-Hola tia, estoy bien estoy apunto de salir de viaje a hacia Tokio  
-¿Cómo te vas de viaje? ¿y eso a que s e debe?  
-Aprobaron mi proyecto tia, solo necesito viajar alla para que sea acreditado  
-Que alegría Barbara,¿ ya lo sabe mi tio Jim?  
-Ya lo sabe de hecho esta conmigo para comprar cosas para el viaje  
-Que bien…- pero el tono de Katy no sonaba tan seguro como al principio de la platica, a Barbara le sono algo extraño y le pregunto:  
-Tia te escucho rara… ¿Te pasa algo?  
Katy no quería decirle nada pero no pudo mas, suspiro y le dijo:  
-Barbara, dime…¿ Le piensas decir a Bruno?  
Barbara paso de una sonrisa a una tristeza, lo cual se quedo pensativa, ¿Cómo no le paso por la mente su otra vida? Claro al irse de Gótica dejaría por un rato descansar a Batgirl, eso no era el problema, el problema es que su mentor, Batman, era muy prepotente y no comprendería nada, que rayos le diría.  
-Barbara? ¿Te pasa algo?  
-…Ammm… no tia, no me pasa nada…  
-Entonces, ¿Qué le diras a Bruno?  
-Ire en la noche a decirle ok- la pelirroja le contesto a su tia tapándose para que su padre no escuchara esto ultimo- Bueno tia te dejo tengo que apurarme, te veo luego, adiós.  
Barbara colgó, y se puso pensativa en que es lo que le iba a decir a Bruno, o mejor dicho, a Batman.  
En otra parte del mundo, en Furinkan, amanecía, los rayos del sol eran tan cálidos que despertarse se volvía algo agradable, unos rayos lograban entrar en una ventana de una habitación de una casa, pero no de una casa cualquiera si no en una casa en algo única, era la residencia de una chica peliazulada de 16 años, estudiante de preparatoria y experta en artes marciales.  
Su nombre era Akane Tendo, hija menor de Soun Tendo, una futura maestra de artes marciales y seguidora de la dinastía Tendo. Ella se despertó con los rayos del sol muy contenta, sabia que seria un dia hermoso y prospero.  
Se arreglo, se puso su uniforme azul cielo, se cepillo el cabello y solo se rizo un poco las pestañas, salió de su habitación, se percarto de que en el cuarto siguiente no saliera nadie.  
Algo enojada se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta, su mirada se fijo instantáneamente en la cama, ahí se encontraba un gran espacio y a lado un bulto, la chica furiosa entro, puso sus manos en su cadera en forma enojada y grito:  
-¡Ranma, ya levantate! ¡Se nos hara tarde otra vez!  
-Otro ratito mas…- dijo el chico aun dormido  
-Que otro rato mas ni que nada… Despiertate patan!- la chica de lla nada saco un balde de agua fría y lo aventó hacia el chico, haciendo que este se conviertiera en chica:  
-¡Que rayos te pasa Akane!- grito la pelirroja despierta por completa  
-Mejor apurate, si no se nos hara tarde-  
-Perdon, ¿Qué acaso no puede uno desvelarse estudiando?  
-Si como no… estudiando- dijo la chica peliazulada con celo saliendo de la habitación.  
Efectivamente, la noche anterior Ranma estaba estudiando, hasta que llego Shampoo y no lo dejo hasta que esta se canso y se fue a su casa, por lo que Akane se encerró en su cuarto, toda la noche despierta por el escándalo que Ranma hacia con la chica de pelo lila y también ´por la rabia que le daba que esa tipa se metiera en su casa y con Ranma.  
Toda la familia estaba en el comedor, desayunando, la hermana mayor Kasumi, servia el arroz, Sound leia algo serio el periódico, el panda estaba devorando el desayuno, Nabikki estaba viendo una revista de moda comiendo poco a poco una galleta con un vaso de leche, Akane estaba muy seria, y lo que no podía faltar como todos los días, el maestro Hapossai molestando a Ranma para que se probara un sosten robado y persigueindolo por toda la casa.  
Akane termino de desayunar, se paro en seco y dijo:  
-Gracias, me tengo que ir…- pero de repente vio a su hermana Nabikki sin su uniforme, lo cual le extraño y pregunto- Nabikki, ¿ todavía no estas lista?  
-No Akane, lo que pasa hoy no tengo clases, los de segundo grado no van a ir hoy a la escuela.  
-Vaya no sabia, pero, ¿Por qué?  
-Ordenes del director, por cierto no olvides ir con tu novio porque se les hara tarde- ante este comentario la chica se enojo mas:  
-Ay ya cállate Nabikki… Ya me voy  
-Oye Akane esperame- dijo Ranma ya convertido en hombre, salió corriendo tras la chica que salió rabiosa.  
En pleno camino hacia la escuela, Ranma al fin logro tener el mismo paso que su acompañante:  
-Oye Akane, ¿Por qué no vino Nabikki?  
-Dijo que no iba a tener clases los de segundo grado.  
-¡Vaya! Al menos descansaremos de Kuno, ya no oire sus boberías.  
-Pues date prisa porque se nos hara tarde y ya ves como es el director- dijo la chica acelerando el paso,al igual le siguió el chico de la trenza.  
Al llegar a la escuela, se metieron a su salón, en eso llegaba Ukyo:  
-Buenos días Ranma, buenos días Akane  
-Hola Ukyo  
-Buenos días Ukyo  
-Hoy hara mucho sol,¿Verdad?... Oye Ranma te traje unos onomiyaguis deliciosos para la hora del almuerzo  
-Gracias- dijo el chico nervioso  
Akane se sentó en su lugar furiosa, al ver la reacción de la chica, Ukyo siguió:  
-Akane deberías probrar estos onomiyaguis, son de papa y camaron, por eso los traje porque apuesto a que Ranma les gustara  
-Si claro, les encantara a Ranma y Shampoo  
-¿Shampoo? ¿Cómo que Shampoo? ¿No entiendo?  
-Ay Ranma, ¿No le has contado a Ukyo? Ayer lo visito Shampoo, la invito a estudiar a su cuarto el sínico  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ranma como pudiste!  
-Ukyo…bueno… yo- el chico estaba acorralado entre las 2 chicas enojadas. Akane estaba mas furiosa, Ukyo sostenía su granes espátula a punto de golpear a Ranma.  
Pasaron las horas de clases, todos estaban en la clase de Fisica, con la señorita Kymiko, aquella maestra que fue alumna del maestro Hapossai, Akane y Ukyo estaban muy concentradas, pero el más distraído por el dolor de los golpes de las chicas era Ranma.  
La maestra Kymiko estaba explicando, cuando de repente un anuncio del director de la escuela la interrumpió:  
-Buenos días Furikan, espero que estén bien, bueno solo quiero hacer una solicitud, solicito a Akane Tendo en mi oficina de inmediato, Por favor, gracias vuelvan a sus actividades normales-  
Todos se sorprendieron, Akane rápidamente se paro de su lugar solicitando permiso, lo cual la maestra se lo concedió, salió del salón dirigiéndose a la dichosa oficina del director.  
Ranma sentía que esto no era normal, estaba pensativo: ¿Para que rayos la quería el director?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven cocinera:  
-Oye, ¿Qué querrá ese sujeto con Akane?-  
-No tengo idea, pero espero que no le haga nada malo  
-¿La esperamos afuera de la oficina?  
-Si, quiero estar seguro de que este bien.  
La chica llego a la oficina del director, abrió la puerta, y vio que era totalmente una selva, tubo que recorrer todos esos arbustos, el piso estaba lodoso, sentía humedad y se le atravesó uno que otro cocodrilo que pudo esquivar. Con agitación y algo de calor llego a la oficina o el escritorio del director, subió por las escaleras de madera que estaban en un mirador.  
Al llegar a la parte del mirador se encontraba un escritorio de fina madera, un tapete de Bienvenidos en ingles, cocos en unos estantes, se escuchaba una estresante melodía de un ukelele; efectivamente, era el director sentado en eso fino escritorio tocando esa cosa estresante:  
-Señorita Tendo, pase, siéntese, esta en su hamaca- dijo el tipo volteándose, concediéndole el asiento a la chica.  
La chica lo miraba con desconfianza, pero el director trato de romper el silencio con la chica:  
-Bueno Señorita Tendo, ¿Sabe por que la mande a llamar?  
-No no tengo idea, de seguro un truco sucio.  
-Por favor Señorita Tendo no, no es para eso  
-Entonces, ¿Qué quiere?  
-Bueno habrá una exposición aquí en Furinkan,de maestros de varios países, a su grupo le toco ser representante de un maestro de Estados Unidos.  
-¿y que tiene que ver conmigo?  
-Yo mandaría al maestro a cualquier alumno, no solo eso, también lo mandaría a cualquier hotel, pero quiero demostrarle lo mejor de Furinkan, para que se vaya con buena imagen de esta ciudad.  
-Aun no le entiendo lo que me trata de decir Señor Director  
-Bueno es sencillo señortia Tendo, usted tiene un gran prestigio y una buena educación, asi que…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Quiero que usted sea la acompañante…  
-¿Acompañante?  
-Si, la compinche, la guía, la ayudante del maestro que venga…  
-¿Cómo?  
-Si, quiero que usted Akane Tendo sea la alumna acompañante del maestro de visita y quiero que lo reciba en su casa.  
-¿Qué? ¿En mi casa? Pero.. yo…  
-Sabia que aceptaría y se que no me iba a fallar  
-Pero yo no creo que…  
-Akane Tendo es usted una buena opción, se que usted hara un gran trabajo, tome- le dio un papel con los datos que necesitaba- Mire, aquí esta la dirección de la aeropuerto a donde tiene que ir por el maestro, el llega a las 5 de la tarde hoy  
-¡¿Hoy?!  
- Si, ¿Si podrá ir por el?  
-Bueno… yo..  
-Sabía que podría. En serio señorita Akane Tendo ,se ñp agradeceré mucho, ahora vaya a retomar sus clases y no olvide mi encargo, gracias y adiós.  
Así el profesor la encamino hacia las alida y cerrando la puerta velozmente dejo a aAkane descocertada, ¿Cómo rayos iba atener a una visita comoda si estaba rodeada de puros problemas?  
Subiendo las escaleras se encontró con Ukyo y Ranma que la estaban esperando:  
-¿Qué paso Akane? ¿Qué te dijo el director- pregunto Ranma algo serio  
-Si Akane ¿Qué rayos te dijo?  
Akane estaba algo molesta por el encargo del director, no quería que supieran sus amigos pero les tubo que decir:  
-Bueno… el director quiere que sea una edecan de la escuela, pero quiere que yo sea como una patrocinadora.  
-¿Cómo Akane? No entiendo lo que dices  
-Si, quiere el director que hospede al maestro que va a venir de no se que país en mi casa y que sea su acompañante  
-¡¿Qué?!- ambos chicos gritaron por el encargo que le habían puesto a Akane:  
-¿Es en serio Akane? ¿Tu hospedar a un extranjero en tu casa?  
-Ay ya no me extraña que vengan visitas raras- dijo la peliazul viendo a Ranma:  
-Oye, ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo de esa manera? Además yo nunca le dije a mi papá que quería una prometida  
-Pues por mi te puedes ir al diablo- los prometidos estaban comenzando a pelear pero la chica de la espátula los interrumpió:  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno, y a todo esto ¿Cuándo tienes que recibir al maestro?  
-¡Así! Hoy en la tarde llega a este aeropuerto y tengo que ir por él, así que… ¿si podían acompañarme?  
-No Akane perdóname no puedo, ya sabes el negocio no se puede quedar solo- se disculpo Ukyo- en serio te acompañaría pero necesito ganar dinero ya se vienen los exámenes y tengo que pagar la colegiatura, en verdad perdóname.  
-Yo tampoco te puedo aocmpañar- dijo Ranma algo nervioso, Akane reacciono con enojo:  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no puedes acompañarme? Esto es el colmo Ranma  
-Si tiene razón, porque no puedes, no tienes nada que hacer Ranma.  
-Bueno… Yo no te quería decir Akane pero me llego esto de P-chan, digo Ryoga- le extendió una carta y empezó a leer:  
-Ranma, soy Ryoga y te reto a un duelo, te espero en el parque que esta a… bueno cerca del Dojo, este miércoles a las 3:00 de la tarde,NO ME DEJES ESPERANDOTE SAOTOME!  
-Oye Ranma esta carta esta carta es de hace una semana y el duelo ya paso- dijo Akane algo soprendida  
-Si ya lose, pero conociendo A Ryoga de seguro va a llegar hoy, y problablemente este aquí como a las 4:00  
-Que fastidio con ese tipo_ dijo Ukyo con cierta pesadez  
-Ranma!, ya deja de estar molestando a Ryoga, sabes que él es muy débil y no es bueno que pelees con él  
-Pero como quieres que lo deje en paz si él empieza- grito el chico algo indignado- Ademas siempre me anda retando, bueno le dare lo quiere  
-Bueno Ranma, si veo que el pobre de Ryoga esta herido a ti te voy a dar tu merecido- dijo la chica advirtiéndole a su prometido:  
-Bueno Akane si tanto te importa Ryoga entonces comprometete con él- dijo Ukyo en forma burlona  
-Si y a ti te convendría verdad- respondió la peliazulada a la castaña- Bueno ya hay que meternos a clases si no nos regañaran.  
Entonces los chicos se fueron al salón a seguir con la clase, para Akane se le paso rápido la hora de clases, hasta que llego la hora de salir, Ranma se apresuro y Akane se fue sola hasta la casa. Iba pensando en que tal vez Ranma no la tomaba en serio o que diablos haría con el profesor de intercambio.  
Por otra parte era de noche, Barbara ya tenia preparado todo su equipaje, su papá no la podía acompañar a su vuelo porque tenia que estar en el departamento de policía encargándose del caso de la fuga del Joker.  
Esa situación aprovecharía para ir a la mansión Wayne a decirle a Bruno lo que le paso y tratar de convencerlo como Batman, pero le seria muy difícil, convencer a Batman de que dejaría de ser Batgirl durante un tiempo seria muy complicado.  
Barbara llego en su auto, abriéndose las rejas y llegando hasta la entrada de la mansión, con mucha cortesía la atendió Alfred:  
-Buenas noches señorita Gordon  
-Buenas noches Alfred, ¿Bruno ya llego?  
-No señorita, parece que ya no tarda, y ¿Por qué la repentina visita si se puede saber?  
-Bueno- Barbara entro a la mansión y en seguida también Alfred llevando la chamarra de Barbara a guardar- Alfred adivina ¿Qué me paso?  
-Bueno por su expresión en la cara de seguro tiene una propuesta de matrimonio- dijo bufando el sirviente  
-No Alfred, lo que paso es que van a aprobar mi proyecto de filosofía  
-Me alegro señorita al fin obtuvo un resultado después de tanto estudiar en ello  
-Si pero aquí hay un pequeño problema- dijo algo desilucionada  
-¿Cuál es el problema si se puede saber señorita Gordon?- pregunto muy intrigado Alfre  
-Bueno es que nose como lo vaya a tomar …  
- ¿el joven Diaz?  
-Si!...este,cof, si mmm si- dijo algo alterada la pelirroja  
-Bueno espero y logre convencerlo- Alfred sabia como iba a reaccionar su amo con tal decisión de su ayudante, como aquella vez en que Ricardo decidió ser héroe por su cuenta y se volvió Nigthwing.  
En eso Tim bajaba de su cuarto, saludo a Barbara y este le pregunto:  
-Vaya que milagro Bab, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Bueno venia a decirle a Bruno que mi proyecto fue aprobado, no al 100 pero si  
-A que bien me alegro  
-Si pero para que sea completamente aprobado debo de ir a exponerlo pero en Japon.  
-No me digas, entonces viajaras, ¿supongo, no?  
-Si  
-¿ y que haras con Batgirl?  
-No hay problema, pero el verdadero problema es…- en esos momentos se oyeron pasos, ambos chicos voltearon y era Bruno entrando a la sala, el joven se sorprendió de ver a Barbará ahi, sonrio y le dijo:  
-¿Qué sorpresa Barbara? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Bueno yo…  
-Creo que me ire a estudiar, adiós Babs- dijo el chico maravilla, ya que comprendía que esta platica no la debía escuchar, subió a su cuarto dejando solos a los dos justicieros.  
-Bueno Barbará, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
-Bueno Bruno yo, te quería comentar algo…  
-Señorita Barbará, ¿Se quedara a cenar?  
-Este yo…- se sentía tan nerviosa, no sabia si quedarse a cenar o decirle todo a Bruno e irse rápido sin escuchar el reclamo de este.  
-Por favor Barbará dejame invitarte- insistió Bruno- Es una descortesía que yo cene y tu no- le dijo tomandola de la mano, Barbará miró por un instante la mano de Bruno apoyada en la suya, volteo algo preocupada y acepto la invitación del playboy.  
Todos pasaron al comedor, Tim veía a Barbará muy nerviosa, la tomo del hombro y le dijo:  
-Descuida Babs, tienes algo de ventaja, Bruno, mejor dicho Batman no creo que se moleste  
-Quien sabe Tim estoy algo nerviosa por su reacción.- asi ambos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas cerca de la silla principal.


End file.
